Second Shoulder
by MISSYAlexandra
Summary: What should've happened in Second Sight. Harm doesn't have his eye surgery, instead he's in California with Mac and her father. H/M shippy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so, last night, I watched 'Second Sight' for the first time. I went to bed after that and could not stop thinking about its potential for shipper-fic, so I wrote this! Additional chapters will (hopefully) be published on a weekly basis. Enjoy!

**0040 Zulu  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**

Harmon Rabb, Jr. strode confidently through the JAG HQ car park, feeling rather pleased about his upcoming eye surgery.  
This could very well be the one thing that assists him in returning to full-time flight status.

However, he was feeling somewhat terrified as to how a certain Admiral AJ Chegwidden would react to yet another day off.

All of these thoughts were completely pushed out of his mind when he spotted his favourite Marine officer turned lawyer, Major Sarah MacKenzie, who appeared nervous, upset and confused.  
Really confused.

The picture definitely wasn't right.

In his three years of working with Mac, he'd never seen her look this distressed, not even when she accidentally killed her husband.

Curious as to what was troubling his beloved friend and partner, he tentatively approached, taking the seat opposite her.

"Mac"

"Harm"

They said in unison.

Mac sighed. "This... this priest called from the Sacred Heart Hospice in California, my father's dying and... his last wish was to see me"

"Go" Harm said, not even remotely considering what could happen if she were to visit her father.

"Harmon Rabb, Jr., that's easy for you to say, unlike you, I didn't want to have my father in my life or even have knowledge he existed. That miserable bastard drove my mother away and made my life a living hell" she growled.

"Mac, I didn't mean it like that. But you too need your closure, and this may be the only way you can find it, just one last time." He said, sincerity evident in his voice.

"You're right, I probably should, after all, I've been ignoring that part of my life for almost twenty years, but you know, I can't go on pretending it didn't happen, because I know damn well it did" she sighed, looking down, then back up at Harm.

Harm reached across the table and held her hand in his own, completely forgetting where they are and why it was inappropriate to do so.

"I'll go with you" Harm suddenly decided.

Mac looked shocked and touched at his comment, of course, more touched than shocked.

"Harm, you don't have to, you know that, but I really do appreciate the offer" she squeezed his hand and smiled.

"You came with me to Russia, now, if my geography is correct, Russia is further from California" he joked. "Besides, you're my friend, and I didn't offer because I feel obliged to repay you from Russia, I'm going as your friend and this isn't something you should be doing on your own" he said in all seriousness.

"Only if you think it's absolutely necessary" she mock glared at him.

"It's absolutely necessary" he replied instantly.

"If you insist, I'll try reason with the Admiral" she said, standing and picking her coffee cup up.

"Don't worry about that, I'm about to speak to him now, so I'll kill two birds with one stone, okay?" he beamed.

--

**0055 Zulu**  
**Admiral Chegwidden's office  
Falls Church, Virginia**

"Enter" Chegwidden barked from behind the door.

He looked up to see no other than Harmon Rabb Jr. closing the door to his office for the first time that day.

"Ah, how nice of you to join us, well, me actually, Commander Rabb" AJ smirked.

"I do apologise of my absence, Admiral. However, I'm requesting more time off, no more than four days this week..." Harm trailed off.

"Four days?!?! Harmon Rabb, this had better be a life or death situation. Major MacKenzie has requested the time off, I'm already down one senior lawyer, you'd better have a damn good reason" growled Chegwidden.

"Actually, Sir, I was going to go with the Major to visit her father, at a time like this, I don't really think she should be doing this alone" said Harm, concern evident.

"That comes under life or death, Commander, I'm going to grant you these days off, I'll have all your cases reassigned, with Brumby finally back it should be easier. However, you're lucky you still have a lot of leave, so if you need more time, don't hesitate to ask for it" said Chegwidden.

"Thank you, sir" said Harm, standing at attention.

"Dismissed" ordered Chegwidden.

"Aye aye, Sir" replied Harm, turning in the direction of the door. He was a few paces from his destination when Chegwidden stopped him.

"And Harm, forget about the protocol, you won't be in the office, do whatever means necessary to make sure that Mac makes it through this and comes out on the other side, she needs you, Harm" encouraged AJ.

"Yes sir" grinned Harm.


	2. Chapter 2

**1610 Zulu  
Hospice of the Sacred Heart  
Fresno, California**

Harm and Mac pulled up to the hospice in the specially marked visitor's parking lot.

Stepping out of the car, Mac took in her surroundings, it seemed like a nice enough place.  
The day she had been dreading for years had finally arrived. She was seeing her father.  
Damn it, why did it even have to come in the first place?

A couple had emerged from the building, the woman crying. She was one of the unfortunate people who had to sit by and watch a loved one die, powerless to do anything as much as they wanted to.

Mac took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves, which did not go unnoticed by Harm.

They entered the hospice through the front door, removing their covers.

For Sarah MacKenzie, everything was in slow motion and violently spinning.

The building smelt more like death than any other hospital she had been in. The disinfectant, the high level of cleanliness and the linoleum floors. They all represented and added to the smell of death.

Slowly making her way around to begin the search of her father, the visuals were worse than the smell.  
The elderly individuals hooked up to wires and IVs, stuck in hospital beds wearing the same clothes as each other, you may as well call it a uniform, were there for the one same reason. To die.

Harm came up behind Mac and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him, trying to offer some feeling of security and comfort.

Harm's gesture didn't go unnoticed by Mac, it helped, but his arm was soon ripped from her waist when she felt the oh-so familiar feeling of bile rising up her throat.  
She threw the bathroom door open and slammed it behind her, leaving Harm outside.

Inside the bathroom, Mac stood over the sink and turned the faucet on. Looking up into the mirror, she locked eyes with her reflection, seeing the frightened young girl she used to be, causing the bile to make its way entirely up her throat.

Harmon Rabb was not a fool.  
As much as she had tried to drown out the sounds of her retching, he still heard it.  
Pushing the door open, he saw Mac on her knees, leaning over the toilet bowl, emptying the contents of her stomach from earlier today.

Harm rushed over to her and pushed her hair away from her face until the retching had subsided.

He sat down behind her and slowly guided her body to his legs, which she did without complaint, and leant her head on his shoulder.  
Harm put his left hand around her, soothingly rubbing up and down her back.

Mac choked back the sobs that were threatening to overwhelm her and closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of comfort that only Harmon Rabb, Jr. could offer.

After a few minutes when Harm was completely and totally sure that Mac had calmed down he whispered in her ear "go freshen up, Mac, I'll be right outside if you need me".

Mac nodded and stood up, while Harm did the same but headed to the door of the bathroom.  
He was almost out the door when he stopped.

"Take all the time in the world" he said sincerely.

--

**1620 Zulu  
Hospice of the Sacred Heart  
Fresno, California**

Mac opened the door to her father's room and froze at the sight. Her father, pale, motionless, wearing the same clothes as everyone else, in a hospital bed, hooked up to wires.

She sought out Harm's hand and gripped it tight, she hesitated before gently pulling him into the room with her.

As she neared the man in the bed, memories of her childhood flashed in her eyes, the pain, the sorrow and most importantly, the hurt.

Unsure of what to do, or to say in this situation, she just stood there and stared in anger, memories flooding her mind. Harm, however, pulled her closer to him and hugged her from the side, which she returned.

Mac only pulled away from Harm when she realised they had company.

"Major?" enquired the man standing in the doorway.

"Father Genaro" she greeted the priest, who was currently entering the room.

"Welcome. Was your flight alright?" he enquired.

"It was fine" Mac replied numbly, fiddling with her cover currently in her hands.

"About your father..." Father Genaro begun.

"I noticed he's asleep" interrupted Mac.

"Well actually—" Genaro tried to speak again.

"Yeah. We should probably check into the hotel first anyway" Mac said, ignoring what the priest was saying.  
"Maybe you can call me when he wakes up" she suggested.

"Sure" replied Father Genaro, unsure of what to say.

"Are there visiting hours?" questioned Mac.

"No. You're allowed to be here at any time" answered Genaro.

"Okay, then" Mac said, making her way out of her father's room, Harm in tow.

"Your father slipped into a coma just under an hour ago" Genaro blurted out, finally being able to get out what he was trying to say.

Mac turned around quickly and Harm ran into her. He put his hand on her arm, steadying them both.

Mac looked as if she was going to say something, but couldn't find the words.

"Will he come out of it?" asked Harm, finding the words that Mac had lost.

"No, I don't think so" sadly answered Genaro.

Mac walked back over to her father, really taking his state in, and somewhat feeling sorry for him, or maybe even herself.

"I'm deeply sorry" continued Genaro "he would've wanted to see you. I hope you can take comfort in the fact that you were here while he was still alive" offered Genaro.  
"Saint Peter tells us: all flesh is the........ endureth forever"

Mac had completely ignored everything that Father Genaro had said in the last thirty seconds, instead, she continued to stare at her father's pale body.

"Mac, are you alright?" asked Harm, touching her arm.

Mac threw her cover down on the bed and grabbed her father by the hospital gown, shaking him, begging him to wake up from his state of comatose.  
"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME. YOU CAN'T DIE YET. DO YOU HEAR ME?" she screamed.

Harm ran over to her and pulled both of her arms away from her father and locked them behind her back, escorting her out of the room and attempting to calm her down.

**2035 Zulu  
Hospice of the Sacred Heart  
Fresno, California**

Mac angrily kicked, punched and jabbed the offending drink dispensing machine that had refused to give her the drink she had paid for.

"Damn machine!" she growled.

Harm and Father Genaro entered the room, one concerned about the machine, the other concerned for Mac herself.

"Is there a problem, Major?" questioned the frightened priest.

"I put my money in, I pushed the button and nothing came out" she said angrily, pointing her finger at the machine who had committed such crime.

"What did you want?" asked Genaro.

"Root beer!" she replied.

"Would cola suffice? Could I get you a glass of iced tea? Do you want me to send a nurse to the convenience store? I think we have one of those punch mixes in the kitchen, I'll go get one"

"Father! Isn't it clear that the drink doesn't matter to me?" cried Mac.

"It is now" softly replied the priest. "I'll give you anything if it stops you from kicking this machine" he offered.

"Mac, why don't you go sit down?" suggested Harm.

"Major, people are dying. Look, I'm here and about, if you need to, come talk to me" offered Genaro.

"Father Genaro, may I speak with you a moment, please?" asked Harm.

Genaro nodded in agreement and followed Harm to the corner of the room, out of earshot of Mac.

"Look, I know you're trying, Father, but it won't work with Mac, it'll only make it worse, especially now" said Harm.

"Commander, you and the Major have some special bond, that's clearly evident, why don't you talk to her?" suggested Genaro, leaving Harm to return to his duties.

Harm joined Mac on the sofa.

"I'm sorry" she muttered, her head in her hands.

"Don't be" replied Harm. "Do you want to talk about it?" offered Harm.

"Not right now" she replied.

Harm sighed, he needed her to talk to him sooner or later, at the rate things were going, later was going to have to suffice.  
He moved his hand to her back and begun to rub it gently.

He would wait for her, no matter how long that was.


	3. Chapter 3

**2115hours  
Harm and Mac's hotel room  
Fresno, California**

"Damnit" cursed Sarah MacKenzie, who was currently trying to clip her fingernails.

Harm emerged from the bathroom, clad in his boxers and a singlet, towel draped around his shoulders.

Noticing her annoyed demeanour and vicious nail clipping, Harm rushed over to the bed, stilling her ministrations.

"No, no, no, Mac, allow me" he pleaded.

She nodded in response.

He took her hand in his own, carefully cutting each fingernail to a reasonable length, being sure not to miss any parts or cut too far, he repeated the action on her left hand.

Mac was touched by the level of care he was putting into such a simple task.

"All better" he whispered, pushing the hair that had fallen in her face away, then moving to the tears that had make their way down her cheek. "I'm sorry for how I've been acting, I'm just confused, lonely, upset, scared and a whole lot of other things" she laughed, desperately trying not to cry again.

"I know" replied Harm, nodding. "Come on, you have to eat something" he insisted.

"Harm, I'm not hungry" said Mac.

"That's a change" he smirked. "You probably aren't feeling hungry, but you do need to eat something, come on, I'll cook some bacon or something, just please, eat something" he pleaded.

Mac couldn't say no to that face, or to being offered bacon.

"Alright, if you insist" replied Mac, offering her hand out to Harm to pull her up.

He accepted, enveloping his hand around hers, but he pulled her up too quickly, lost her balance and slammed straight into Harm.  
Completely unsure of what to do in that very moment, Harm wrapped his arms around Mac's small frame and rested his chin on top of her head.

After the moment of shock, Mac responded by hugging Harm back, her cheek flat on his chest, feeling completely at ease for the first time that day.

"Food" Harm whispered in Mac's ear after a few minutes of enjoying being completely alone in each other's presence, if heaven existed, this was it. Harm felt Mac nod against his chest.

Harm took her hand in his and led her over to their very small kitchen in the hotel room, sitting her down on one of the stools at the breakfast bar.

He began rummaging around cupboards for a frying pan and finally found one in the cupboard above the stove.  
Ten minutes later, Mac was happily eating bacon at the breakfast bar.

After she had finished, Harm cleaned up her dishes.

"Mac, why don't you go sit on the bed? I've got something for you" said Harm, going to his suitcase and pulling out a beautifully wrapped purple present, topped off with a red ribbon. He placed it in front of Mac on the bed.

"Harm?" questioned Mac, holding the present in her hands.

"Open it" he instructed.

Mac, being the good Marine she was, opened the present at Harm's instruction. Removing the last piece of sticky tape, the wrapping paper fell flat on the bed, revealing one very soft chocolate coloured teddy bear with a matching red ribbon tied around its neck.

She was delighted. It had been over a decade since anyone had bought her a stuffed animal.

Examining every inch of the newly acquired bear, she began at the face, gorgeous shiny eyes, curved ears, beautiful smile.  
The hands were small, with one finger, or more so, a thumb.  
She then moved down to the feet, discovering Harm's name was embroidered on the left foot of the bear.

"Do you have my bear, because my name certainly isn't Harm" laughed Mac.

"No, I had my name embroidered in his foot. It's in case you need me and I'm not around and oh... this sounds really corny now, it sounded better in my head" rambled Harm, turning three shades of red.

Mac was grinning at his current state of embarrassment.

"No, Harm, I love it" said Mac, standing up and hugging Harm.

"But you know what I'd love more?" said Mac, stifling a yawn.

"More Harmon bears?" questioned Harm.

"I think one bear is enough, like one Harmon Rabb is enough" laughed Mac.

"Then I'm guessing bed" guessed Harm.

"You betcha, Flyboy!"

Harm and Mac spent the next fifteen minutes changing, brushing teeth and turning the bed down.  
Five minutes later they were both in bed with the light off, Harm's back turned to Mac.

"Harm" whispered Mac.

"Yes?" questioned Harm, turning over to face Mac, the moonlight shining in through the window illuminating her face.

"Will you be here for me?" she questioned.

"Always Sarah, always" replied Harm.


End file.
